all targaryens want starks
by simbaxoxo
Summary: when sansa and jon come to court aegon has his eyes set on sansa but so does jon. seeing as danny is a barren and cant give heirs to the iron throne the boys take matter into their own hands. who will be the father to sansa child A.K.A the hier


JON

Jon took a deep breath and entered the cold room. He had just had news that he wasn't the last stark. News that Sansa was discovered in Vale overwhelmed him with utter happiness. Sansa, he thought, Sansa never like him but he am her only family left she must want to see him. He prayed that Sansa would reply to the raven that Sam send her two moons ago. The last memory he had of her was at the court when the late king Robert came. He had barely spoken a word to her except 'pardon me milady'. But he does remember her being beautiful and elegant and full of her childish dreams. How would she have grown? He heard about her marriage to the imp. He laughed at that thought. That was not the prince charming his cousin dreamt of. Is she still a maiden? He quickly dismissed the thought. They had grown up together. What would lord stark think of his thought of his daughters virtue. The blushes on his cheek redden. He clearly had too much to drink tonight.

There was an impatient tapping on his door. He slowly rose out of his chair to greet whoever was at the door this late at night. The person knocked again. This better be a life or death matter.

Jon opened the door to a red out of breath Sam. "What is it Sam?" he asked. The last time he was this red and out of breath was when the dragon queen came legitimize Jon as a Targaryen for he is the bastard son of Rheagor Targaryen and lyanna stark. She was a beautiful thing. She had demanded his presence at court. But he refused because he would never break his vow to the nights watch. He could tell that she was shocked that she didn't get what she wanted. He never liked the dragons. They caused nothing but chaos ruining the life of small folk. She might have won the seven kingdoms but she would never win the hearts of the people of westoros. He didn't know how he would tell sansa that he wasn't her brother and that she didn't have any left. The look on her face would truly break him. To think they where the last wolves left. Even though he was a dragon he would all ways be a wolf.

"Jon did you hear me?"

"no Sam what is it that you said"

"She's here"

Whatever he said after that was a blur to Jon as he rushed to find her. The cold hit him moments later he stepped out but the winter wouldn't stop him meeting the only thing left from his past life. A thought crept into his mind, _would she even want to see him? She never liked him as a child; after all he was her bastard brother. _He slowed down at that thought but still kept a fast pace. Even if she didn't he would treat her well he owed it to lord stark. He could see the bright red of her hair. The gray dress she wore flapped around in the wind. He had never seen a prettier sight. The years had made her stark cold. She had turned into a woman. His eyes traced she figure and stopped at the swell of the breast. He gulped. They were quite big. But they would fit in his mouth perfectly. _Stay away from my daughter snow _the voice of lady stark. He stayed in the shadow as he heard sansa talking to an extremely tall woman.

_Jon, _he heard, _i wonder if he missed me? Would be hug me brienne? I'd wish he did. But he hates me i bet he wishes it was Arya here instead of me_... Sansa's voice trembled. No! He would make sure she would never cry another tear as long as he was alive.

"No i don't" he said as he stepped out of the shadow.

"JON" she ran forward and stopped halfway through deciding whether to just go through with the hug "I..its great to see you agai-

Jon ran up to her and hugged her with everything he had. He kissed her forehead and her checks her nose. He could feel his face getting wet with tears. _Don't ever leave me _Sansa whispered to him. _Wouldn't dream of it _he whispered back. They hugged again. He had never had gotten so emotional with anyone not even with his wildling lover. They had both lost so much and it was like they found a piece of themselves within each other. Sansa's hair smelled like the sun and lemons while he must have smelled like a frozen pig.

"Let me show you to your rooms you both must be very tired after your long journey' Jon said as he parted slightly away from Sansa but still grazing her arm. _That is my sister you fucking pervert _Robb's voice rang in his ears. He winced slightly but that didn't go unnoticed by sansa as she laced her fingers through his as a sign of comfort

"i am Brienne of trath" brienne said solemnly "lady sansa protector"

" i am Jon s- targaryen. Lord commander of the nights watch and Sansa cousin." They both stared at each other trying to some up whether the other meant Sansa any harm

"i am getting rather cold Jon" Sansa said breaking the awkward silence that lingered in the air "i think i would love to see our chambers now. Come along now Jon wouldn't want to keep a lady waiting"

He turned and faced her "as you wish my lady"

AEGON

He saw his aunt reading the letter that the raven brought from her spies up north. Her eye widened and then frowned angrily at a sentence and then shook her head with frustration. In the short time he knew his aunt, he could tell she was short tempered and hated if things didn't go her way. And she got extremely angry when any one commented on her marriage to him, her nephew.

"What is it now, my sweetling?"he said leaning close and playing with her hair.

"I... I just hate the Starks and i swear to the old gods and the new and i will kill that wolf bitch!" his hand sneaking up to massage her tense shoulders

"i ask again what is the matter, my dearest aunt" she dismissed his hands with annoyed sigh.

"JON" she shouted so that the whole off king's landing could hear her "he is the matter!"

_Isn't he always? _Aegon said under his breath "what did he do now?" his tone slightly irritated folded his arms and slummed on to the bed.

"He chose that wolf bitch Sansa over ME!" her voice trembled with anger "he and his lover are travelling back to that broken piece of shit Winterfell. And the worst part is that he refused me because _he is the lord commander and he can't break his fucking vows_ and when she asks he just packs all his things and they ride off into the sunset."

"Who is this Sansa you speak off? Aegon asked curious grin. He had only met his brother once and he didn't seem like the type to run off with just anyone and break the vows he cares so dearly for.

"she is the last stark apparently and his cousin. Everyone thought she was dead but she was hiding in vale pretending to be little fingers bastard daughter" dany said "and now she comes and she thinks she can take away my Jon"

"I am your lord husband AND your nephew! What is the need for him _dear wife _am i not enough for you have the need to call him _your _Jon!_" _

"you know i didn't mean that Aegon! I love you so dearly you must know that." Dany said as she hopped on the bed and rubbed a small of his back "it's just there are so few of us left and i only wish for us to be together and continue the line of the Targaryens."

"Well the fact that you are a barren doesn't help, does it?" Aegon said harshly

Dany's face went pale and she looked at the wall. Her face looked ice cold. Her eyes were sharp and alert. Her l mouth pressed in a small line. No one could argue that she wasn't a dragon or a fit ruler.

"who told you that?" she asked "was it Jorah?"

"i overheard you talking. But that doesn't matter what matters is that you didn't even bother telling me!" Aegon took a deep breath trying to cool his temper "i want children dany! And we have been trying for over 3 moons now!

"i was going to tell y-

"And how do you suppose we get an heir?! Did you even think off that?"

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE ME DO ABOUT IT?" Dany screamed "I WANT A CHILD TOO AEGON! DO YOU NOT THINK THAT I DONT WANT A SLIVER HAIRED BABY PLAYING IN MY ARMS! DID YOU THINK I ASKED FOR THIS?!"

"i don't care if this wasn't your fault or not you should have told me!"

"i am sorry i thought you would leave me i thought you would love m-

" you NEVER loved me Danny" he spat with disgust "this was never about love and don't pretend it is"

"What would you have me do then?"

"Let me and Jon have children and crown them your heir!"

"NO! I WOULD NEVER LET THOSE BASTARD SIT ON MY THRONE!"

"I WILL BE WRITING A LETTER TO JON ANS SANSA AND THEN WE WILL DISCUSS THIS MATTER!" he left the room without so much as a second look.

Danny slowly collapsed onto the floor crying softly into her palms _i do have children_.


End file.
